


Photosynthesis

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A follow up to "Someone's going to Emergency, someone's going to jail."





	Photosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

*************  
Photosynthesis -- pho.to.syn.the.sis n. -- The process in green plants and  
certain other organisms by which carbohydrates are synthesized from carbon  
dioxide and water using light as an energy source. Most forms of  
photosynthesis release oxygen as a byproduct.  
************  
The sound of whistling filled the hallway. It wasn't the normal background  
music heard here. Heads turned, expressions changed to surprise when people  
realized the identity of the whistler. The tune continued.

Officer Rhonda Sachs rounded the corner of the precinct corridor and stopped  
whistling. \"What?\", she demanded as she looked at the shocked faces.

She was met with shrugs and more stares of disbelief from her fellow  
officers. \"Hey, I'm allowed to be happy. Okay?\" They nodded in relief, her  
normal, slightly sharp tone reassured them.

Now, it was her turn to shrug. She stopped to store her gun and grab her  
messages. She circled the room to her desk.

\"Yeah, it's a good day.\", she told herself. Rhonda mentally ticked off the  
reasons. She'd gotten an abused woman into a shelter. Then a runaway who'd  
come to town to take part in the World Trade Organization Protests had  
decided to call home at Rhonda's urging. The teenage girl tearfully begged  
her parents for permission to come home.

They'd agreed instantly. Rhonda had just returned from the train station.  
The grateful teenager had hugged her. Officer Sachs did this job in the  
hopes of making a difference. Today, it wasn't a hope, it was a reality.

The departure of the runaway officially ended the W.T.O. gathering for  
Rhonda. It was a relief. There hadn't been any major disruptions, and just  
minor damage and minimum arrests.

Rhonda had been in on the planning because of her police experience and  
degree in urban studies. Her most stressful day was as a bodyguard to Toby  
Ziegler. But she'd been pleased to keep the protestors from hurting him and  
him from hurting the protestors.

Her one regret was that Josh Lyman took a hit meant for the White House  
Communications Chief. But, the banana lobbed wasn't overripe so the Deputy  
Chief of Staff only had his dignity ruffled.

\"Cases closed.\", she said to herself.

\"Hey, Sachs, do I look like a delivery boy?\"

\"No, sir.\", she easily answered that question put to her by a burly sergeant  
ambling to her desk.

\"Then why do I have to carry this?\" He set down a large planter on her desk.  
\"You missed this when you came in.\"

\"It's for me?\"

\"Your name's on the card. See, 'Officer Rhonda Sachs'. I'm not a hot  
detective but I figure if ya' wanna know more, ya' gotta open the card.\"

\"Yeah, thanks. Good thought. We'll just call you 'Nancy Drew'.\" Aware of  
curious eyes on her, Rhonda plucked the card out of the lush assortment of  
plants.

*************

Toby Ziegler bounced a ball against the wall separating his office from Sam  
Seaborn's. Toby usually did it to annoy his Deputy Director of  
Communications. It was becoming a habit that Toby enjoyed and Sam hated.

It really was becoming a habit because Sam was out of the White House. Toby  
realized he was wasting his time and pulled up to drop the ball in a drawer  
for later.

He went back to work on an upcoming speech for the President. It was turning  
into a good news cycle for the Bartlet White House. They were close to  
getting an important Bill on Children's Health Issues passed.  
The work to begin the re-election process was going well. Finally, a recent  
gathering of the World Trade Organization had come and gone from town  
without huge blunders.

Toby figured he was entitled to part of the credit for that. His day  
attending to the W.T.O. protestors had been without incident. He'd ignored  
them while they were unruly. But before the day was out, he'd spoken to them  
and made the White House's case about their concerns.  
He wasn't sure if he'd swayed anyone but it looked good for the White House.  
It proved no one was ducking the issues. It looked good for Toby. He avoided  
the cameras and a banana. The banana looked good hitting Josh.

It had made Officer Rhonda Sachs laugh and that made her look good. Toby  
smiled at the memory.

\"That's it\", announced a voice from the door. \"That's the expression.\"

\"What do you need, Bonnie?\" Toby asked in an annoyed tone, his smile now  
gone.

\"Josh brought this picture over. We're trying to categorize your expression  
so we know how to file it.\" Bonnie spoke from the safety of the doorway.  
Toby looked up to see her holding an 8 X 10 photo. Josh was studying it over  
her shoulder.

\"Bonnie, I know Josh doesn't have much to do around here. But I thought I  
kept you busy.\"

\"This could be a matter of national security, Toby. That's why I called in  
Bonnie.\"

\"All right, bring it here. National security Josh?\"

\"Yeah, see I think it's a grimace on your face. If it is, it's you. But some  
people think it's a smile, maybe a grin.\"

\"And so...\", Toby tried to prompt Josh to continue. Toby was getting  
impatient.

\"So if it's a happy Toby, you're not you.\"

\"Who am I?\"

\"Some well trained foreign agent or a pod person.\" Josh was perfectly  
serious when he said all this.

\"Bonnie, Josh is a lunatic. You, I had more faith in, until now.\"  
Toby's assistant shrugged. \"I figured I had to humor him. He told me he's  
your wing man and he took one for you.\"

\"Did he tell you it was a banana? Give me the damn picture.\", Toby grabbed  
it.

\"A banana?\" Bonnie shook her head sadly. \"You're pathetic, Josh.\"

\"Just tell us, Toby; name that expression.\" Josh wanted attention shifted  
away from himself.

Toby was staring at the picture. It showed him in a conversation with  
Rhonda. There were protestors in the background but the pair were oblivious  
to them.

He handed it back to Bonnie. \"Where did this run?\"

\"In 'The Post', you missed it?\"

\"I just read the on-line stuff. I rarely look at the art. Of course, Josh is  
big on pictures, he struggles with words.\"

\"Never mind that, Toby. Just tell Bonnie and me, what's that thing on your  
face?\"

\"It's my beard, Josh.\"

\"Never mind. I have my answer. Bonnie, he hasn't been replaced. We couldn't  
be that lucky. File it under: 'Toby Ziegler, in full grimace'.\" Josh stalked  
off.

Bonne was laughing and turned to leave. Toby called her back, \"Uh, Bonnie,  
leave the picture with me. And get me the picture desk at 'The Post'.\"

\"Of course, Toby.\" Bonnie played the dutiful assistant. She knew Josh was  
brilliant but sometimes, he wasn't smart. Bonnie had no doubts that Toby's  
expression in the picture was a smile. She'd seen that rare phenomenon and  
was impressed with Officer Rhonda Sachs who inspired Toby's smile.

Bonnie pulled his door closed. She debated whether to share this tidbit with  
the other women on staff or save it. She decided to wait to see what  
developed.

Toby was debating further developments himself. It all depended on the power  
of photosynthesis.

*************

Rhonda Sachs savored the anticipation for a full minute before she plucked  
the card from the planter. She had no idea who had sent it. The card inside  
gave her a jolt. It read: \"Since greenhouse gases are still a danger  
according to W.T.O. protestors, I thought a little extra oxygen is in order.  
I hope you believe in the power of photosynthesis. Call me to discuss it  
further.\"

It was signed with the initials, \"T.Z.\"

Rhonda was stunned. She had enjoyed her verbal sparring with Toby. He hadn't  
seemed intimidated by a strong woman or even one that carried a gun. In  
fact, she remembered a sheepish grin on Toby's face as he admitted he liked  
the fact that she was armed.

She flipped the card over and saw it was his business card. But call him?  
Rhonda could face down a gun, however, Toby's invitation to phone was more  
daunting. \"He works at the White House, what's he after?\", she wondered to  
herself.

Her battered desk boasted one perk. It was near a window. She set the  
planter on the ledge and told it, \"Okay, welcome to your new home. Start  
creating oxygen.\"

Rhonda double checked her school days memory of photosynthesis by looking in  
the dictionary. Then she grabbed a pen and a pad. She wrote a thank you note  
to Toby. It was short and polite. At the end, she put the ball back on his  
side of the court by inviting him to call her.

She wanted to make sure it got directly to him and didn't languish in the  
mail room. Rhonda addressed the envelope to Toby. Then, she dropped it into  
another envelope and wrote a familiar name. She dialed the White House.

The operator connected her to the extension she requested. Rhonda said,  
\"Hey, sweetie. It's Rhonda. I need a favor. What's your code to get mail  
sent right to you? Got it. I'll call you later and explain. Thanks.\"

*************

There were clouds in the sky as Toby walked into the West Wing the next  
morning. Not much photosynthesis action today, he decided. He figured the  
plants had enough energy stored up.

He had enough energy stored up to keep himself busy. Still, he was  
disappointed Rhonda hadn't called. He figured he was more irresistible than  
that.

As usual, there was a pile of mail on Toby's desk. First, an envelope with  
the return address of \"The Washington Post\" caught his eye. He slit it open  
and found two copies of the picture that confounded Josh.  
Toby planned to hang one on the wall with the rest of his rogue's gallery.  
The other he'd hold on to with hopes of giving it to Rhonda.

He pulled over the rest of the mail. The top item on the pile was a small  
envelope addressed to Toby. But, he noticed it didn't have a stamp on it or  
a postmark.

He didn't recognize the handwriting so opened it carefully. Inside, he got a  
jolt of recognition at the sender's name. It was a thank you note from  
Rhonda. In it, she told him she liked and appreciated the planter. She  
closed, by saying she looked forward to discussing photosynthesis further.

She enclosed HER business card with a cell phone number written on it. Toby  
understood the subtext enough to know it was his move and he was glad to  
make it. He caught himself whistling. Toby shook that off as he wondered how  
the card had gotten to him.

There was a tap on his door. Charlie Young asked, \"May I come in, Toby?\"

\"Sure, Charlie. Does the President need something?\"

\"No. I think you need something.\"

\"Me?\"

\"Yes, an answer to that perplexed look.\"

\"Excuse me?\"

\"Toby, I was the messenger.\"

\"The messenger?\"

\"I delivered Rhonda's note to you after she sent it to my attention.\"

\"I see. You know Rhonda?\"

\"She and my mother worked together.\"

As always, when Charlie mentioned his late mother, Toby waited a second. He  
never knew quite what to say to Charlie about losing her. It bothered Toby,  
words were his business but at a time when they mattered most, he sometimes  
came up short.

He nodded and hoped Charlie saw the compassion there. \"It's nice you're  
still in touch with her.\"

\"She's part of our family, Toby.\" Charlie's tone was respectful but Toby  
could see something in the young man's eyes.

\"Are you worried about my intentions?\"

\"Something like that, should I be?\", Charlie said it all seriously.

\"Okay. All I intend now is to call her and invite her out. Any objections?\"

\"Not at this time. That would be fine. She really is very special, Toby.\"  
Toby nodded in agreement. Charlie continued, \"And for some reason she liked  
you.\" He cracked a smile after that.

\"Go figure. Now, get back to work before the President sends out a search  
party or worse, Mrs. Landingham.\"

Charlie saluted and left. Toby glanced at his watch and decided to make his  
phone call after Senior Staff. He went back to work on the papers piled high  
on his desk.

But, work outside his office came to a halt. People paused to figure out the  
happy sound coming from inside Toby's office. It was whistling. It was a  
pretty decent rendition of \"It's Not Easy Being Green.\"

 

*************  
Later in the morning, Toby had a free minute. He tried the cell phone number  
Rhonda had sent him. Her brisk, efficient voice answered on the second ring.

They exchanged pleasantries. Toby was an upfront guy and got right to the  
matter at hand. \"How are your botany skills?\"

Rhonda laughed and something about the deep, vibrant sound tugged at his  
gut. \"Toby, what is this obsession with photosynthesis?\"

\"I'm a student of many things. I think we can learn from plants and the way  
they make energy.\"

\"So you're asking me out by light of day? Do I have to wear something green  
for this to be a success?\"

\"I found you interesting. A lot of people are impressed with me.\"  
\"I think you mean, they're intimidated by you.\"

\"Isn't it the same thing? Well, you weren't intimidated and that's  
refreshing.\"

\"Ah, I see. My apparent disinterest interested you? I'd be happy to go out  
with you and show you that my social skills are possibly better than my  
botany skills.\"

\"Great. How about dinner?\"

\"That may be awhile. I'm on the 3-11 shift, Toby. I'm sorry.\"  
\"A.M. or P.M., Rhonda?\"

She laughed again and Toby wondered why it washed over him like a warm,  
spring rain. \"P.M.\"

\"Great, that's the time I get off of work. It'll work out fine, Rhonda. How  
about coffee?\"

\"At that hour? With your energy level and sunny disposition? I think  
something a little less high powered.\" Rhonda suggested a little bistro that  
was halfway between their work places.

Toby set the invitation for a couple of days later. After they hung up, he  
found himself wishing time away.

There was a commotion outside his door. Josh was yelling to Bonnie, \"Come  
here, quick. Look that's the expression I don't recognize. What's wrong with  
Toby's face?\"

Toby wiped the smile from his face and offered a more typical scowl.  
\"Josh...\", he began warningly.

Bonnie intervened, \"I've got this, Toby. Josh, go back to your office. Donna  
didn't give you permission to leave and I'm about to call her to  
tell her you sneaked out.\"

\"I'm gone.\"

*************

The little restaurant was comfortably filled with a late night crowd. Toby  
noticed the small tables were set up to give diners privacy and plants  
populated the place. The profusion of greenery added to the relaxed  
atmosphere.

But Toby couldn't relax. He was drumming his fingers on the table, watching  
the door, glancing at his watch. Maybe Rhonda had decided this wasn't worth  
it.

His eyes swept the room again. They stopped at the doorway as a striking  
woman waltzed in. Toby was jolted. Rhonda Sachs had arrived and she looked  
lovely.

Somehow, he'd figured she'd look like she was just off duty. He'd imagined  
seeing her again in her blues, her hair in its tidy braid. She'd caught him  
off guard. Her hair was loose and fluffed out to frame her face. She wore a  
long sweater, skirt and boots. It made her look slimmer. She was pretty.

She spotted Toby and smiled. He returned the expression and stood to welcome  
her. Toby pulled out her chair and seated her. He caught a whiff of a spicy  
perfume.

He sat back down and found himself staring. \"You look very nice and you  
smell even better.\"

\"It's Eau de Traffic Ticket. It's designed to send men into a speeding  
frenzy so we make our ticket quota.\" She enjoyed his laughter and teased  
him. \"You seem surprised that I clean up well.\"

\"I didn't mean that. You're slimmer in civvies, almost slight.\"

Rhonda shook her head. \"It's that bulletproof vest. It adds a lot of bulk.  
But I'm not a push over and right now, I'm hungry.\"

\"I like a woman who is direct.\"

\"No surprise there. I think you'll like this place. I'd suggest the teas,  
you don't need more caffeine.\" They ordered and settled in to a comfortable  
silence.

Toby caught Rhonda giving the room the once over. He understood the action.  
\"You're an observer too, always checking things out.\"

\"I guess it's always being on duty, it's hard to turn it off. It can mean a  
life.\" He was struck by the vulnerable note in Rhonda's voice.

He took a chance to learn more about Rhonda and a young man he'd come to  
respect and admire. \"You knew Charlie Young's mother?\"

Rhonda sized Toby up. She was weighing how far to let him into her life.  
Charlie had spoken highly of Toby and she knew that Toby had treated Charlie  
well. That clinched it for her. \"She was one of my best friends, my closest  
friend at work. I admired the job she did as a single parent and as a police  
officer.\"

She swallowed hard. \"I was in the first unit that responded to the call of  
'Officer down'. It was a nightmare come to life. We couldn't save her. We  
never caught her murderer. I live with both of those things every day  
especially when I see her kids.\"

\"I'm sorry.\" Toby hated the banality of the words. The rarely rash man found  
himself taking Rhonda's hand and squeezing it.

She didn't pull away. The gesture was comforting and spoke volumes. \"Thank  
you. I'll never forget having to tell the kids. I vowed to be there for  
them, not that they need me much. Charlie and Dena are resilient, I'm very  
proud of them. I mostly stand back and offer silent support.\"

\"Charlie called you family.\"

\"I don't have kids of my own, they've filled the bill. We've done Seders,  
we've done Kwanzaas, we've done all the occasions in between. They've made  
their Mom and their surrogate Mom proud.\"

\"Charlie has become indispensable at the White House. You should see him  
there, he's brilliant and contributes a lot.\"

\"I have been there and it is special. Makes all his long hours and sacrifice  
easier to bear.\"

\"You've been there?\"

\"Sure. Mrs. Landingham was a very gracious hostess. We're both crazy about  
Charlie. And of course, I've met Zoey.\"

\"You've been right on the fringes of my life.\"

Rhonda was taken aback by his words. She kept her tone light. \"Toby, haven't  
you figured out by now it's a small town?\"

\"I learn that more every day.\" He released her hand as their food was  
served.

She'd ordered a salad. They both laughed when it came with banana bread. \"Is  
this what happened to Josh's banana?\", she asked.  
\"It wouldn't surprise me. I almost sent you a fruit basket but I didn't want  
you to confuse me with Josh.\"

\"Not much chance of that, Toby.\"

\"True. But women seem to fall for him, I've heard him called a 'hunk'.\"

\"Josh is cute, nice and funny. But I like men with a little more character,  
a bit rugged. So why the plants and the photosynthesis references?\"

\"It seemed a good hook to get you interested. When we met, we lightened each  
other's day and you need light for photosynthesis. I was willing to spend  
green and you ordered green stuff, more essentials. It all is the same  
byproduct, we're exchanging energy.\"

Rhonda was charmed and had more of an appreciation for botany and even  
biology.

Their conversation never lagged. It moved in different directions and they  
didn't always agree. They both enjoyed the high energy of the exchanges, the  
give and take.

Rhonda touched on Toby's dealings with the World Trade Organization  
protestors. \"You know Toby, once you decided to get involved you changed  
some minds.\"

\"I doubt that, they're pretty closed off. But I got our case before them. I  
was one of them at one time. Not too long ago, I might have been shoulder to  
shoulder with them shouting demands.\"

\"Me too. I'd probably have carried the protest sign though, I'm not much for  
shouting.\"

\"How'd you end up on the other side as a police officer?\"

\"Same as you. If you can't beat'em, join'em. I knew social work wasn't for  
me, didn't want to spend all that time becoming a shrink and I hate lawyers.  
Well, most lawyers. Oops, sorry.\"

\"No problem. I'm not a lawyer, Rhonda and I've come across some despicable  
ones myself. You're so cultured, I'm surprised.\"

\"Don't stereotype Toby. There are some very bright, talented, accomplished  
people patrolling the streets here. I feel like every day I make a  
difference, even a small one. How many people can say that? Can you say  
that?\"

\"No. Not every day. But I understand the rush you get when it happens. Plus,  
you get to carry a gun.\"

Rhonda laughed and reflected that Toby was comfortable with strong women.  
She knew he was surrounded by them in the White House, Charlie had filled  
Rhonda in on all the players. \"You really like the fact that I'm armed,  
Toby?\"

\"Oh yeah.\" He scanned the room and then leaned in to whisper. \"Do you have  
your handcuffs and gun on you now?\"

She was shocked but leaned in closer to him for the answer. \"You're starting  
to scare me, Toby. Let me ask you, do you have a notebook and pen with you?\"

\"Of course. They're essential for my job.\"

\"I rest my case, same with me and my tools of the trade.\"

He laughed and shook his head ruefully, \"Good answer, Rhonda. You should be  
a politician.\"

\"No way, people frown on them being armed and I like packing heat. And no, I  
won't show them to you here.\"

Toby moved still closer to her. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye and  
a hopeful note in his voice, \"Maybe later?\"

\"It's possible. But there's something I need to tell you, I'm a Mets fan.\"

The expression on Toby's face became a grimace. Anyone seeing it would have  
no doubts. He sighed, \"Josh put you up to this, didn't he?\"  
###


End file.
